It Happened Again
by PrimTheLlama
Summary: In This Story Katniss passed in the games, Prim returns to the reaping and get's reaped again at the age of 16, a very un-usual thing that happens. Rory then Volunteers for the Male Tribute and enters the games with Prim. The first two chapters are in Prim's Point Of View but then it differs from Rory to Prim's Point Of View.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the crowd I was 16 my name was only in there four times wasn't going to get picked. I kept thinking to myself. I was about the kids from the seam with their names in there multiple times. I was scared for them not for me. Effie Trinket walked up to the stand her pink Capitol hair bobbing on her head her dress so fitted it looked as if she couldn't breath and then she had way to much make up for my liking.

"Welcome Welcome." She started "To the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games!" And then she went on about how the Capitol won against district 13 the district that no longer exists. I wasn't at all paying attention I had heard it for 7 years already because of my sister. "Ladies first." Effie Trinket finally said and she picked out a name. Biting my Lip, the name she had called was "Primrose Everdeen." The name she called out was mine.

The 16 year old girls from the town -I was always mistaken for townsfolk- cleared a path for me. I walked up and the peace keepers walked me to the stage. I heard people mumbling that it wasn't fair that a 16 year old with no experience in the woods what so ever was going into the games. I stood up on the stage next to Effie her high heels passed my ankles me only being 5'3" the crowd fell silent I looked at Gale who was frozen in his steps in able to process what had happened his mouth open but he couldn't speak nor move. I looked over to my mother who was in the exact state, And I knew nobody would be volunteering for me there was nobody to volunteer my sister Katniss was killed in the 74th annual hunger games along with he partner Peeta and it was the tributes from two who went home "Any volunteers?" Asked Effie Trinket. You could hear if a mouse stepped on the stage how silent it was.

"We'll then now for the boys." I looked down now I was begging it not to be Vick, gales youngest brother. Because for both of us to go in only one came out "Carter Jacobson!" Effie cried. I caught my breath at that. Nobody I knew I was fine. "I volunteer!" Said a voice I knew like the back of my hand. "Well what a surprise! District 12s 1st ever volunteer for the males that is!" A 17 year old boy walked up on the stage. I looked at this boy as if he was crazy. I knew his name of course and he knew mine. I looked out to Gale who's eyes were hollow. My mother who still could process anything. Yes I knew why Gales eyes were hollow it wasn't only because of me going into the games. It was also because the boy going into the games wasn't any boy from the seam he was that boy from the seam. Gale's eldest younger brother the boys name was familiar it was "Rory Hawthrone."

* * *

**A.N./ ok so what did you think! Ill be writing my Gadge story soon but I just had this idea and needed to get it out of my system ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now go on you two shake hands." Effie told us but instead of shaking hands which was what Rory was about to do. I passed behind Effie and gave him a hug. We started whispering to each other forgetting we were in a public place

"Your stupid." I told him already crying

"I can't lose you." I looked at him, tears in my eyes,

"Only one of us can go home and I'm going to make sure it's you." He told me. I shook my head telling him that I won't let that happen. He just nodded disagreeing with me. I let go of his next and went back to my spot on stage.

"Well, Give a big round of applause for your tributes, Primrose Everdeen and I'm sorry what's your name boy?" She asked Rory but before he could reply I said

"Rory Hawthrone."

"Well your tributes Rory Hawthrone and Primrose Everdeen." She said no one clapped it was bad sending anyone into the games expecially a member of a family from a deceased tribute and to have a boy voulenteer in a outside district. That showed courage. And one by one everyone in the crowd placed their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and placed it in the air. The district 12 salute it means courage, bravery and hope to a loved one. They wanted us to come back. To be honest I didn't want to come back if Rory wasn't coming back with me.

We left in the justice building and as soon as we did I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine in a week we were going to be in the arena for the 78th hunger games. Only one came out I wanted it to be Rory he wanted it to be me. We were in this together. Effie then began to speak,

"Primrose-" I inturrpted her

"Please call me Prim." I told her

"Very well, Prim your room this there. Rory yours is across from there. You have half an hour to say good bye to your loved ones." She told us. I nodded and let go of Rorys hand, and slipped into the room I was designated to be in. My mother came stumbling in. She gave me a hug first she was bawling

" you couldn't be picked again why us I am so sorry." She said sniffling over her words.

"ill try to win I promise."

"You have no experience Prim!" She yelled

"I'll be with Rory, he'll protect me"

"he bearly has any too!" She was yelling now

"Neither of you should be going into the games!" She had anger and sadness in her voice this made her hate the Capitol even more I could tell in her eyes. She eventually gave in and gave me a hug

"Be carful Prim, we will see you went you get out." She told me I nodded if I was coming out. She was about to leave the room,

"Oh mother." I said

"Yes?" She asked me

"You know Carter"

"Yes the boy Rory volunteered for what about him?"

"Tell him he was lucky Rory volunteered, for me please?" I asked

"Of course." She told me and left.

I didn't think anyone else would come in but Posy Rorys younger sister came stubbeling into the room along with Gale. I gave Posy a big hug she was my girl friend even if she was only 9. I didn't have many friends because I was different, being from the seam but looking like I was from the town. The people in the seam didn't want to hang out with me, their parents wouldn't think It was right. Those from the town they didn't want to either, they thought I had no manners.

"Primmy be careful!" Posy said

"I promise I will ill be with your big brother." I said poking her nose. I stopped hugging Posy and Gale gave me a hug

"Water that's all you need prim stick with my brother and get water that's all there is to it. You'll be fine I promise." I nodded Rory had had a few hunting lessons from Gale. He back away from me and he and Posy left the room I was left alone to think about how , I was going to be killed in the arena.

"Miss Everdeen your train is here." A peace keeper told me I got up and out of the room.

Rory had a plain look on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked him a little worried. All he did was nod, I tired to grab his hand and he just let it fall. Something happened when the visitors came. And I couldn't put my finger on it.

We walked into the train and Haymitch district 12's mentor was drinking as usual I could smell the liquor,

"Oh look what the Capitol brought us! The little girl and this young man" He said ruffling our hair. I hated being called young I was short Rory was 5'9" but I wasn't going to let him call me a little kid. I wasn't one!

"Look what the Capitol sent us." I snively said , I knew talking back wasn't polite but how would a drunk help us win the games.

"You've got nothing kid." Haymitch said

"She's got me." Rory said the first thing I heard him say since we hugged at the reapping.

"Oh, does she now, how is a little 17 year old boy gonna help her you don't have any training?" Haymitch asked

"Well at least I can help her un like you." Rory replied to him. I bit my lip this wasn't going to go well.

"Well before you two start throwing knives at each other, Effie can you show me my room?" I asked

"oh course dear" Effie said as she brought me to my room.

My jaw dropped it was perfect. It had silver and blue curtains and everything it was amazing to see. it had it own bathroom and everything.

"You can get changed into anything dear. " Effie told me. I nodded and took a shower it was much nicer then the ones back home. Well considering back home I bathed in a tub. I didn't need to do anything and it dried me off after. I stepped out of the shower fully dried and I was about to put my clothes from the reapping on but, remembering the clothes Effie told me to pick from I rummeged theoug the cabinet drawer,I picked out a nice white tank top, topped with a blue blouse but my hair in a side fish tale to remember my sister, besides the fact hers was a regular braid, and put on jeans, worn out at the knees these must have been hand me downs but it was the only thing that could fit my small body. I decided I wasn't a little girl so I put some Capitol black eye liner for my eyes to pop a little.

I got out of my room to see everybody had already started eating. Nobody, not even Rory, looked up when I walked in the room. I sat down next to Rory and he placed his hand on my knee showing me he was there for me, through everything. He finally looked at me and the noddles on his fork dropped back to his plate. He whispered to me so the drunken Haymitch couldn't hear

"Prim what are you wearing?" He asked me I laughed.

" Just a little something I found." I told him as I placed my hand over his, on my knee, and started eating my noddles. This wasn't like anything back home. The flavor bounced on your taste buds before you swallowed and felt this warm sensation.

"Now what is your advice." Rory asked Haymitch his eyes still on me

"Stay Alive." Haymitch said without hesitation

"What?" I asked him in disbelief he was supposed to tell us what to do not what we already knew of course we knew to stay Alive.

"This thing between you two may have to end." He told us

"What?" Rory said now in disbelief as well.

"Before you two are the last to come out." Haymitch said with a smirk on his face

"But of course by that you would have to win and Miss. Fishtail braid there won't have much chance with that." Anger over whelmed me and I through a knife it passed Haymitchs ear slimly scuffing it and then hit the wall behind him.

"Manners!" Effie yelled as she looked at me in sorrow as if I just killed Someone ,which I realized would probably have to happen. Haymitch yanked the knife out of the wall with a couple tries.

"I stand corrected" he said examining the knife

"Try a knife, snears and spears." Rory squeezed my knee.

"What about you boy?" Asked Haymtich to Rory.

"I can shoot an arrow and swing a sword." Rory said

"Good that will come in handy, maybe you two should hang together after all." I smiled as I knew it was going to happen even if Haymitch said no.

Looking outside was the least of my worries but it had to happen eventually. It was late and Everyvody were now in their rooms. I changed into a large t-shit obviously for an 18 year old boy and it fit me like a night gown. I tossed and turned in my bed after thirty minutes of being un comfortable I gave up and exited my room. I knocked on Rorys door. A few minutes of waiting and then he opened his door to see the girl who was 5 inches shorter then him in the hallway. He let out a yawn and rubbed his right eye.

"Prim, are you ok?" He asked me as he looked at me

"No, can't sleep." I said and rubbed my arm.

"Come in." He said gesuring inside. His room was not very different from mine besides the fact it was blue and gold instead of blue and silver. I sat on his king size bed the side with the un touched covers.

"So, your scared too?" Rory asked me as he got under the cover of the bed, gesturing me to do the same. I nodded and got under the covers of his bed.

"You'll be fine trust me." He told me and rolled over to face me. I turned to face him and let out a sigh

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him scared.

"I'm making sure your coming out if its the last thing I do and it will be." He told me with a smirk plastered on his lips I sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't think like That Rory, to see you die in front of me." I look at the end of the bed making me tear up

"Hey look up." He told me I looked at the celling and saw a night sky the same kind of sky Rory and I saw in the woods when my sister died. Rory moved to the middle of the bed still giving me my space but was close enough for me to hear his whisper

"That's the Big Dipper remember?" I nodded that was the the first constellation Rory showed me. I nudged over beside him and his arm was soon around my far shoulder. He pointed upwards again

"And that's Pieces." He told me pointing to the one that looked like a fish. My head found a place on his chest and without even knowing I had fallen asleep on his chest the stairs over us and his arm around me.

* * *

**A.N/ ok so second chapter please review and tell me what you think I love reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up first the next morning. My arm around Prim her head on my chest her blonde hair perfectly made into two braids one on either side of her head just like they were when we found out her sister was killed. I didn't want to wake her so I didn't move. I saw that the curtains were closed in a pitch black room, with the stars above my head. Prim beside me, sharing our body heat. Somebody knocked on my door waking prim one of her arms on my chest and the other around her own waist.

"Wake up Rory!" Haymitch called me from outside of the door

"I'll be out in a sec!" I called back. I moved the hair out of Prims face

"Good morning." I told her, she just nuzzled her head back into my chest and said in a soft quite tone

"Good Morning Rory."

"We have to get up sleepy head." I told her kissing the top of her head like I did normally. It had no meaning what so ever besides friendly, I mean she's Prim I couldn't think of her any other way... Unless- no she was like a sister to me nothing more nothing less.

We both got out of the bed, she sneaked out of my room and slipped into hers making sure nobody had seen her. I stepped into the shower and did had the same routine as I did the other day. Hair then Body and Dry. I stepped out wrapped a towel around my wait and used one to dry the waist up starting with my face, hair and so on. I looked through the cabinets and found light brown cargo pants and a sky blue t-shirt that without hesitation I slipped into. My brother who was 22 told me to be comfortable and if the clothes match that was a bonus. But it didn't matter the drit would cover the color anyways. I stepped out of my room and saw Prim, Haymitch and Effie already at the the table. I sat next to Prim like she sat next to me yesterday. We arltw our food and it was a little bizzare considering we don't usually eat this much.

"We should watch the Video of the reapping today." Prim suggested

"Excellent idea dear!" Effie exclaimed and patted Prims hand. Prim, to nice to say anything, just sat there and smiled inside she was thinking about how those hands one touched her sisters, and how she may have been one of the last to do so. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Ok let's go then!" I said breaking the silence whipping my mouth grabbing Prims hand and sitting down infront of the tv. We watched as districts 1 and 2 violenteered without hesitation. The boys in those districts were the size of my older brother. I watched as the girl from 3 around 15 was picked and no volunteers as well as the boy who looked to be Prims age. District 4 had people batteling to be in the games their mentor was Finnick after all. District 5 and six were the same no volenteers and then district 7 as a small girl of 12 years was picked, an 18 year old girl took her place. The boy around my age I would say had no volenteers. 8, and 9 had nothing interesting they were just picked as normal between the ages 15 and 16 then from 10 the girl looked like Prim she has the hair and the deep blue ocean like eyes but she had a few freckles across her nose and she seemed to be 17 not 16. Prim sighed as the guy from 10 was picked he was 14 he had no chance against the people so far. District 11 had two 18 year old with the same dark set eyes and skin tone. Then it came to twelve, us. Prim was picked her blonde hair falling perfectly to her chest and her fists clenched on stage she wore a fake smile that only I could recognize. And then Me I was volunteering it was as if Everyone was and Avox. In the moment where Prim hugged me it looked so bizzard on television. She gripped my arm and had tears starting to form in her eyes it was like watching her sister all over again and then Ceasar Flickermans voice was projected

"What courage that boy from twelve had we'll be keeping an eye on him and that hug how sweet." And then the scream went black. Prim had turned off the tv. She got up and left to her room. I tried to follow her but Haymitch stopped me

"Let her cool down." He said And I sighed and passed him anyways. I knew how to calm Prim down. The Valley Song.

I entered Prims room she was facing the wall crying. I sat down beside her. And I huged her her head soon found its reserved place on my left shoulder and I started to sing to her,

"Deep in the Meadow,

Under The Willow,

A bed of grass,

A soft green pillow,

Lay down you head,

And close your eyes,

And when they open,

The sun will rise,"

Prim was the only one who had ever heard me sing. And she will be the only one to ever hear me sing that was reserved to her as was my left shoulder. I had girls place their head on my right shoulder before but never the left, that was Prims as well as my singing.

"Finish the song p-please" she said sniffling over her words.

"Anything for you." I told her and I began to sing where I left off

"Here it's Safe,

Here it's Warm,

Here the Daisies,

Guard you from Every harm,

Here your dream are sweet,

And tomorrow brings then true,

Here is the place,

Where I..." I stopped myself, I sang that to her the first time when I was 5 her dad had taught it to me. Told me to sing it to that one special girl. To me Prim was that girl. But was she just a friend for that, I shook that though from my head. I finished

"...love you" her face was then buried in my chest she was crying- no she bawling.

"I m-may end up like m-my sister, or y-you will or we b-both will and I d-don't want that to h-happen." She told me. I kissed the top of her head

"You'll come back, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**A.N./ yay my first chapter written as Rory I think it turned out good tell me what you think!**


	4. Author's Note

_Hi Guys, Ok I'm so so so so sorry I haven't been updating but I'm writing part 4 of this right now! Be ready for it soon :DD_


	5. Chapter 4

I sighed  
"Rory you don't understand to do?" I asked him tears still steaming down my face  
"Yes I do" he told me  
"No you don't!" I yelled at him "You would never know how it feels to lose your sister and your dad you pretty much have all your family!"  
"Prim, this isn't you, stop yelling." He said as he kissed the top of my head making me calm down.  
Sighed and looked up at him  
"Rorybear, I'm not ready for this." I told him. Rorybear was a nickname I came up with for him pretty cute if I do say so myself.  
"I'm not ready either Prim but that's what the training is for."  
Then I heard a yelled from outside  
"Oh look we are arriving in the Capitol. The voice said, I could only assume it was Effie. Rory an I rushed out of my room and looked out the window. I saw what had to be a flourishing site. The Capitol was silver, blue-gray like the color of Rorys crystal eyes and gold. It was amazing I had my breath taken away. How could a place so beautiful be so sinister? It was hard to think such a thing but there it was right infront of us. Rory and I both started to wave as we pulled up into the train station and the crowd whistled and cheered. I realized what I was doing stopped and sat down at the table.  
"Prim what's wrong?" Rory asked as he kept waving and smiling  
"Nothing..." I said but as Rory looked at me everyone would think it was just his normal smile but no it was Rorys 'I know your not now stop and tell me what's wrong' smile. I just shrugged. As the train came to a steady stop. Effie, Haymitch, Rory and I exit the room towards the hall. I was going meet my stylist and he would be the same one my sister had had.

I stepped up to those who were my prep team.  
"Strip Miss." Said one of the girls  
She had electric blue hair and long eyelashes with long finger nails. She was from the Capitol of course. I did as I was told and then laid down on the table. They started waxing my legs plucking many eye brows and styling my hair. One of them snipped my hair. I could tell that it wouldn't be down to my waist anymore. They stubbed my body with a gray foam, try did it so hard it felt like they were removing a layer of my skin, they then rinsed me and cleaned me with a white foaming substance and then rinced me again.  
"She should be good to be taken to Cinna." Said the male  
I gulped Cinna was the district 12 stylist he had always preferred district 12 so I was told. He never wanted any other district. He was offered others but never did he take them. I put on a robe covering myself. I was uncomfortable showing my body.

I walked into a blue gray room my foot steps echoing even if I wasn't wearing shoes, there was a table in the middle which I sat on and I waited until Cinna came into the room.  
"Hi, Im Cinna" she said calmly extending his hand  
"Primrose Everdeen." I said shaking his hand  
"Are you related to Katniss?" He asked, I was surprised he remembered her. I nodded.  
"Beautiful Girl, she was, is." He said tearing up a bit. I knew I was going to start crying so I changed the subject.  
"So what do you have planned?" I asked him  
"Well, it's a complicated matter." Cinna said "would you like to eat?" He geasutred pushing a botton to revale a beautiful room with two red sofas I sat down on one and instantly felt relaxed. For the first time in my life the Capitol seemed decent.. For its furniture at least. Cinna pushes another button and this chicken glassed with an orange supstance. A glass filled to the top with red liquid and Capitol fruits such as pears, watermelon and oranges. I wanted to get right down to the subject.  
"Please don't tell me Rory and I will be only covered in sulk." I said  
"No no no" Cinna shook his head  
"Then um what?"  
"You will be dressed in all white."  
"What does that have to do with Coal mining" I asked confused  
"Nothing at this point." Cinna said  
"Then how are you going to contribute to the coal mining if we ha-" he inturrpted me  
"You'll soon see Primrose." He told me  
"Where do I go now?" I asked  
"Would you stand as I take my measurements?" He asked even if I knew I didn't have a choice. I stood up as Cinna mesured my waist, shoulder, hips and bust.

Hours later I am decked fully in a white dress it hugs my curves perfectly but still gives me room to breath. Cinna is a true genius. I still have no idea how this has to do with coal mining but I go along with it anyways. A few tributes look at me confused of course district 12 has nothing to do with the color white. I take this as I'm allowed to look around at other tributes. I spot the tributes from District four and they are fully clothed in blue. The girl looks absolutely stunning. Her hair is tied back into a normal pony tail but with her face shape it makes it so much better. Her hair is a dark brown and her eyes are a sea foam green. It works with the wave design on her dress it cuts at the bottom creating the illusion of waves and the shades of blue compliment each other perfectly the rime stones on her dress make it sparkle it is a truly breath taking dress. I look down at my own and realize how plain it is it's just a white gown. Of course it is rather heavy for a regular gown maybe is has some sort if trick to it. Just then as I'm trying to figure out why the dress is so heavy a pair of hands cover my eyes.  
"Guess Who?" Says the all to firmiliar voice.  
"Rory get your hands off my eyes you'll ruin the silver eye liner!" I yelp Rory removes his hands and I turn around to see him. His outifit is completely different. He's decked out in black with accents of brown on the selves his shirt is much more tight then his pants revealing muscles I didn't even know he had. It looks as if they sulked down his atire as it glistens in the light. How is his so deitaled yet mine is white. Him and I aren't complete opposites of each other... Maybe that was the plan.  
"You look... Wow" he tells me admiring the white dress  
"I'm not sure it doesn't really accent our District." I say  
"Just wow." Is all he says in return still admiring my dress.  
"Over here you two!" Calls a designer which I can only assume is Rorys since he follows her. Her name is Portia. Rory and I walk over to them rapidly as if our clothes are on fire.  
"Why do we look so different?" I ask confused  
"Reasons, Primrose turn in the carridge as you reach the middle Rory be the one to turn her understand?" Cinna asked. Rory and I nodded we can't really disagree can we? Just then a Capitol man comes out bringing two horses whom are pulling our carridge.  
"Climb in you two." Says Portia. Rory and I get into the cart at the back or the line. I just realize how much the girl from 10 looked like me, or I looked like her. Her hair was now up to her bust and mine was down to my waist but besides that we looked exactly the same. We could be twins. Of course we weren't. Besides it wasn't time for that. I looked at her dress it was decked out in leopard print as she wore a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. Her outifit didn't really stand out, I guess it was like mine. The caridges started to move District 1 and so on and so on. We got out into the open. Nobody paying attention all attention still on district 4 but as we reached te middle Rory grabbed my hand kissed it and said  
"Ready?"  
"As ill ever be." I said its not like these outifits could get any worse. Rory spun me around a few time as my dress sparks it shot off sparks in the air, grabbing the attention of everybody as they hear the crackle. The sparks attach to Rorys outfit as his clothes flame up burning his shirt to reavile his chest. The Capitol women screamed in delight as some blue kisses and through roses. My dress burnt le low and now cuts of to under my butt across my dress flames burnt spelling out the words 'The Fire Burns On.' Everybody went wild! Even the districts looked back to see what was going on all eyes were on Rory and I. The carries stop and as soon as the roaring calm I give Rory a huge hug whic he returns. We got a few nasty looks from two obivoualy thinking it was a scam but Rorys body heart always warmed me up just like that night on the train.  
"Welcome Tributes We Welcome You, We honor your courage and your sacrifice!" Blasted President Snows voice. I looked over at Rory who was apperantly intrigued by the converstation, I just stood there thinking of how Cinna didn't disappoint. The dress was perfect. I really look beautiful. Maybe as beautiful as the girl from four.

The careidges started pouring out and Rory jumped down helping me out of the cart. We gave each other a high five and moved over to our stylist, escort as mentor. Cinna smiled  
"Magnificent the fire burns on." He says  
"You two looked amazing and that hug we could use this!" Portia cried  
"Not half bad blondie." Haymitch said to me  
"Blondie? I like it." Rory said nudgeing me, Rory was now going to call me blondie obviously. I just rolled my eyes. Rory, Haymitch, Effie and I soon pulled into the elevator.  
"Since you are from District 12 you get the penthouse" Effie cheered along of course she was cheering she had no chance of dying. She pressed the round button featuring the number 12 and as it light up gold the elevator began to rise. We were getting settled into the Capitol. We were getting closer and closer to the games. There was nothing I could do about it either.

* * *

Chapter 4 :DD Hope You Like it! Next Chapter is Rory and I think imma make it so Rory get's the first one to go into the games btw :DD


End file.
